


乱

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	乱

朴佑镇习惯的一直都是金东贤的背影。偶尔他抽空从鼓面里抬头看一眼他的吉他手，会先被令人目眩的灯光晃一下，接下来才是金东贤流畅的腰背。他其实很喜欢这样的视角，逆光会让金东贤的腰线无端明显起来，甚至能看见他后颈的薄汗落进衣领里，洇出一个小小的湿痕。

他跟金东贤抱怨过，跟主唱、贝斯手也抱怨过，他说自己老是坐在舞台最后面，被阴影遮去半边脸，好像变成无关紧要的配角，习惯暴露在聚光灯下的金东贤就告诉他：可是你掌控着舞台。

朴佑镇就没再说什么。即使他心里想的是明明是你在牵着我走。

他不止一次被金东贤的吉他牵跑了，分明任性的应该是节奏，可偏偏总是他从金东贤的即兴里做配合，奖励只有吉他手递过来的一个暧昧眼神。就好像理所应当、理所应当他要抽空盯着金东贤，免得他兴起突然拔高八度，或者来一段奇怪的独奏。

被打乱的永远是朴佑镇。

在所有人和金东贤的相处里，他好像格外兵荒马乱一点。从开始到现在都是这样，乐队训练的磨合期他就被迫忍受过金东贤冷淡的姿态，就好像对待别人时好意都用尽了，到了他这只剩下命令和漠然。起初他想是因为离开的前鼓手与金东贤关系很好，所以想方设法去讨金东贤的欢心，贝斯哥哥说会去帮他劝一劝摆一副臭脸的金东贤，但关系缓和却一直拖到了重组后的第一次上台表演。

为了这次初演他甚至找来了以前金东贤和前鼓手配合的录像，一遍遍地来回看，贝斯哥哥陪着他告诉他金东贤的演出习惯，他就全都记在备忘录里边，认真得像个乖学生。

他努力地让金东贤接受他，事实上金东贤也的确在初演后的庆功宴里靠着他说了一堆感谢的话，可能是酒劲使然，他头一回发觉金东贤那双凶狠的三白眼可以温柔起来，混着笑意搅成了一汪水。

从此他变得很温顺，或许只是想要再被那汪水包围一次。主唱和贝斯哥哥都跟他说要听金东贤的话，他就真的很听话，不仅是音乐，连带着登台习惯、练习频率，甚至是晚饭的取向都变得听话起来。

他知道这样的自己很讨金东贤喜欢，所以那些有意无意的接触才会多起来。后台闷热的时候散发化妆品的脂粉味，金东贤会很自然地靠近，把额头抵在他的肩上，传出一股好闻的薄荷香。他把这股香气当作奖赏。

金东贤觉得朴佑镇像只自己叼着狗绳颠颠跑来求牵的小狗。他最初的确心怀芥蒂，可这种芥蒂在初演过后就被朴佑镇的能力打碎了，他自然会接受一个更适合他们乐队的鼓手，也对朴佑镇抱着一股对过往的歉意。他想要好好对待这个弟弟，但没想到这个弟弟会乖巧到这个地步。

朴佑镇自然有他很有魅力的一面，操纵鼓棒的时候、跟着节奏疯狂的时候、大臂肌肉在敲击鼓面时鼓起的时候，汗珠从他的鬓角滑落到下颌线尖角，金东贤的呼吸也跟着摇摇欲坠。但对他而言最有魅力的还是朴佑镇乖顺的眼睛——明明眼尾天生上挑，却因为湿漉漉的黑眼瞳少了很多攻击性。

他在面对他人时不这样，只有在金东贤面前才像条家养的小狗，摇着尾巴等一个哥哥的称赞，眼睛里因为期待像铺了层天鹅绒，柔柔雾雾地可爱。

金东贤知道他为什么渴求来自自己的认可，也乐得上手揉一揉朴佑镇的脑袋夸上几句，他喜欢朴佑镇抬眼时的害羞和得意，总想要凑过去仔细看看那颗露出来的小尖牙。

他从没否认过开始喜欢朴佑镇是因为他让他想起幼时养的那只珍岛犬。

从此每个舞台的配合都完美，视线多了方向与温度，手会从肩颈游走到腰背，他们变得更亲密，金东贤找寻到他所需要的节奏，狗绳在手腕上绕两圈，就有小狗蹭过来，张扬地炫耀小虎牙。他热爱朴佑镇那份赤裸的高温，它焚风一样席卷了一片湿地，在舞台上冲击着碾碎冷漠。

他情愿接受小狗的一步步靠近，钻进了舒适圈也不在乎，更知道每场表演身后直白的眼睛。朴佑镇趴伏在黑暗里，豹子一样盯着猎物，金东贤知道他的眼神滑动的步伐，也不介意让它们变得更加火热。

金东贤有些过分了，朴佑镇想，是不是太过分了。最后一场巡演所有人都很兴奋，但金东贤兴奋到差不多要背对观众对着自己弹琴。他回了多少次头朴佑镇已经数不清了，只知道从前怀揣的这个秘密今晚被拿到了台面上展览，抬眼的每个瞬间几乎都能对上金东贤发亮的眼睛。

那双眼睛就算背对聚光灯也亮得惊人，融了额头的汗水，每看一次就让人缩紧一分胸口，朴佑镇实在看不了了，只能盯着鼓面凭着肌肉记忆瞎敲，好不容易逮住一个休息的空档，金东贤也不再转头，认真地炫技；而他坐到了观众席，看金东贤吉他的背带勾出一条线，勒住了那片腰背。流畅的线条让他口干舌燥，恨不得用舌头舔湿那块窝下去的脊线。

他觉得自己快要烧起来，因为闷热、呐喊，还有不明的一股温度，他的手心汗湿，鼓棒险些从手里滑出去。红色的灯光攀附上他的手，聚光严严实实地罩住金东贤，偶尔擦肩射进来几束，却打扰不到朴佑镇阴影里的狂欢。

他只是看着，就好像要借那一颗种变成一团燃烧的活火。

冷水是贝斯浇过来的。紧接着是金东贤再度回头的眼神，他侧着，主唱在对着他嘶吼最后一段高音，可他的眼神却盯着朴佑镇迟疑了一秒的鼓棒。

理智在回笼后才提醒朴佑镇，方才他错了一个拍。错得不明显，甚至主唱自己也没发现，朴佑镇却不敢再抬头，每敲一次就换来心跳慌乱的反击。金东贤的那个眼神很厉，刀尖一样碾碎他的火星，晃得他全身发冷。

一切结束后坐上车回公司，路上只充斥主唱跟朋友余兴未消的对话，其余三人只是一言不发，看着风景发呆。金东贤坐在副驾，只有贝斯挨着朴佑镇，看他几眼，又不说话。偶有霓虹灯照进来，透过金东贤仅仅露出的一只耳朵，揉了光再反射在朴佑镇眼前。

他看不见金东贤的表情，只能耷拉耳朵，垂丧地小声跟贝斯认错。贝斯拍拍他大腿，就再也不言。主唱像魂都飘去了跟朋友的聚会，啪啪地拍驾驶座的椅背，跟经纪人说放他在附近酒吧下车，到达目的地后顺手拐走了贝斯，只剩金东贤朴佑镇两人跟经纪人收拾着回了练习室。

一切妥当后金东贤看着朴佑镇坐回鼓前，撑着下巴发呆，他看朴佑镇拿起鼓棒，抬眼看他，又一下收回眼神，顿了一会儿把鼓棒收进鼓袋里，慌乱得像受惊的小动物。

金东贤又想起不久前的舞台，欢呼里鼓手的小错误其实很难被发现，但这和他印象里对待舞台无比认真的朴佑镇不一样。那个瞬间他有些错愕，侧头去看犯错的鼓手，又突然意识到或许朴佑镇说的没错，他坐在舞台后端，显得有些黯淡。忽然亮起的灯光撞在鼓面上，他看得见朴佑镇的手颤一下，垂下的眼睛透着一股惧意。

跟当下重合了。朴佑镇收拾镲片，嗡一声带起金东贤的声音：“你怎么会犯这种错误。”

朴佑镇晃了一下，刘海挡住眼睛，看不出神色。金东贤索性站起来，走近了问：“练习得不够吗？”

他的弟弟瑟缩着，躲进了鼓架的阴影里，缩成一小团，没打算给他一个解释。来自乖驯的无声反抗让金东贤憋闷，令他着迷的始终是朴佑镇眼底的火，如今却湿哒哒地徒增狼狈。无名火让他丢下一句“好好练练”就转身离开，身后有一阵窸窣，可他故意忽视了，踱步去了走廊尽头的阳台。

他的确有些失望，鼓声在隔音后显得很空，又霸道地霸占了他的耳朵，断断续续地扯着他的神经。他听得出来朴佑镇只是反复地打着那一个节奏，练习过千百次的一首歌早就由身体记住了，根本挑不出容易失误的理由。远方连成一片的路灯让他有些恍惚了，他从来不是严厉的人，此时也在因为一时的怒火觉得抱歉，干脆又回到练习室门口，推开一条门缝，看弟弟一遍又一遍重复动作。

鼓声戛然而止，金东贤以为被发现了，正打算灰溜溜地上去服软，就看见朴佑镇提着手背抹了一下眼睛，嘴巴撇得很委屈。他咬着牙，擦眼泪的动作很是粗鲁，本就发红的眼角被揉蹭得一片淋淋，还有眼泪漏网，滑下来砸在裤腿上。

金东贤总算明白为什么鼓声时停时起，朴佑镇擦一下眼睛就继续击鼓，节奏乱得一塌糊涂，纯当发泄，等眼眶托不住泪了他就停下，举起手蹭掉一层水，可怜得要命。做哥哥的只能叹口气，推门进去给人擦眼泪。

抽纸的声音让朴佑镇惊醒，他显得有些错愕，愣了一秒才胡乱地抹了一把脸，躲着金东贤的靠近。他看见了金东贤手里拿的纸巾，就躲得更厉害，羞愤让他不知所措，只好尽力回避源头，却也避无可避。

他看着金东贤递过来的手，只干看着，鼻尖酸得快窒息了，委屈呛得他眼前一片雾蒙蒙，眨眨眼就有一颗豆大的泪珠往下掉，又很快被他抹去。他听见金东贤叹声，拼命拉开的距离一下被缩短了，金东贤的眼睛凑近更多，慌张下他竟挥开了那只手，“啪”一声很清脆，在朴佑镇手背上刺痛。

一切都凝固了，五感梗在僵硬的空气里，金东贤只知道一向听话的朴佑镇拒绝了自己的安抚。今夜甚至扭曲得像个陷阱，他还在傻着，就听见朴佑镇呜一声，颤抖着声音第一次申辩：“是你的错……”

我的错？他想，他的手被打得泛红，不是很疼，但那一下冲破了他设好的围墙，撞碎了他最后一份心疼。原来是我的错。

他再抬眼时变得很冷静，朴佑镇无意对视，可仍旧被盯得坐立不安，委屈和慌乱让他几乎颤抖起来，金东贤的那双眼睛像回到了最初见面的时候，冰棱似的剐蹭他的理智。他害怕，耳朵里听不到什么，全是心脏无规律的碰撞；金东贤的嘴开合几下，他只零星听进去几个单词，他的哥哥此刻显得很疏离，却还是把手递出来，说先跟我回家吧，回家再说。

他不想“再说”，他的脑向他大吼这事全怪眼前这个还在冷着脸的人，怪他频频回头、怪他太过夺目，怪他突然拉紧了项圈，逼得自己失魂又落魄。

“不要你管。”朴佑镇说。

他指尖扣着鼓棒泛白，一句话把自己的脑袋砸得发晕。他根本不敢再看金东贤一眼，第二口咬在同一个伤口上，话一出口就让他悔得心颤，半天也找不到补救的药方。

金东贤没说话。他看起来完好无损，缓慢地把手收回来，团成团的纸巾皱巴巴的，被他随手揣进口袋里。他尚低头弯着腰，此时也慢慢地放弃了跟朴佑镇的平视，居高临下地看了几眼弟弟的发旋，利落地提腿就走。

压迫一瞬间远离了，朴佑镇的耳朵一下听见了毫不留恋的脚步声，他像终于从水里抬头、呼吸回笼，入眼就是金东贤的背影，但却陌生得可怕。好像要被抛弃了，他甚至听见了项圈被解开落地的声音，可呼吸反而困难得让他发不出声响。

他起身时磕在鼓架上，震鸣总算让已经走到门边的金东贤回了头。朴佑镇掉进冰河里，打着颤对那张看不出表情的脸几下嗫嚅，又实在不知道说什么，他找不到话去剖白那份被松手的恐惧，又急得想哭，眼泪在开口前就汪汪地掉了地，他忙去揩，嘴里还含糊地挽留：“……你就、你就走了吗？”

金东贤直接落了锁。

他靠近，盯着哭得一耸一耸的朴佑镇，他的小狗还是不愿意直视他，肿起来的眼睛藏在手心里，手腕被他抓住了，但也只僵持了两秒朴佑镇就卸了力，金东贤得以看见那双红了一整圈的眼睛，垂下来盯着别处。他啧一声：“看我。”

朴佑镇一颤，抬了头，被金东贤用指腹刮去最后一层眼泪。金东贤脸上没有多余的表情，只淡淡的，他们头一回靠得这样近，朴佑镇想往后撤，又被桎梏得死死的，他不知道金东贤要干什么，只能悬着一颗因为距离过近而颤抖不已的心。他僵得腿软，又被金东贤揽着，身后是他的鼓，反而让他更不敢动作。

金东贤开口：“不要我管了？”

他停一瞬，又继续：“是我的错？”

接连两个问句让朴佑镇彻底乱了，他实在不知道该如何解释委屈至极时的气话，只好不停摇头，左手紧紧地攀着金东贤的手臂。

“还不让我走？”他步步紧逼，朴佑镇的下唇被自己咬得发白，又被他命令松口，牙齿才刚离开就又听见一声“说话”，他总觉得金东贤不想听什么答案，却仍被这些口令砸得头晕脑胀，只堪堪“嗯”一声，拖长了仿佛撒娇。

金东贤像收网：“好好想想，是不是不能让我走、是不是需要我。”

朴佑镇胡乱点头，正好方便金东贤动作——他欺上去，把人逼到了鼓架前，朴佑镇向后扶住小鼓，却又不敢用力，整个人以一种非常奇怪的姿势被金东贤囚住了，他怕推倒了鼓，只好贴着凑近的金东贤，无措到眼瞳都在抖。

他整个人腾不出心神去反抗金东贤为非作歹的手，T恤的下摆被捞起来了也反应不及，任由金东贤摸他光滑的脊背，被吉他手指腹坚硬的茧蹭得又酸又痒，他才头一回知道自己的后腰甚至全是敏感带。

“这样也需要吗？”

他的手掌绕到朴佑镇身前，明明是恶趣味地提问，神情却无半点挑逗，好像真的在问什么急需回答的问题。朴佑镇感受到金东贤的手指一下下抚过他的肋骨，路途崎岖又蜿蜒，曲折的照顾了那片柔软的皮肉。他羞得说不出话，金东贤却收紧了力道掐出一片红，强迫他点头。

“这样呢？”

他弯腰，开始用起唇舌，手却向下去了小腹，极尽所能去旖旎地放火。朴佑镇的胸膛光裸，吐气时也要颤几下，三两下挑弄就立起两颗小果，金东贤追着咬，舌尖抖一下都能换来朴佑镇挣出来的闷哼。

金东贤每换一个动作就要问一句，礼貌得要命，好像每个侵犯都征得了同意，当事人却只是眼前发蒙，自觉地听话、唯唯诺诺。朴佑镇喘着，还要应答金东贤每一句话，那双点火的手仅仅是滑过肌肤都让人战栗，更别说嘴唇的每一下吮吸和添咬，他心里乱成一团，又被金东贤追着看，那双眼睛比手和嘴更要命，要把他从里到外打开了，揪出他最深处的臣服。

很快情热蔓延，金东贤剥出小鼓手浑圆的屁股，爽得发晕的朴佑镇觉得一凉，下一秒就被金东贤打在屁股上，激得他后脑发酸，快站不稳了，又不敢往后靠，拼了命稳住身体，好不容易从温软的快感里分离出一丝清醒，却来不及看清金东贤的坏笑。

金东贤打一下还不够，接连两下终于让朴佑镇意识到不对，他哑着声音抗议，可只得到金东贤再一个巴掌。他的耳垂被含住了，始作俑者还有余力含糊地问：“是谁的错？”压低的声音揉了沙哑，钻进朴佑镇已经不太灵光的脑内捣乱，让他终于想起舞台上那一瞥，愤恨得他咬紧了牙。

欺负人的坏蛋发觉小狗又开始反抗，就咬一口耳垂，又抓紧了两边臀瓣又掐又揉，还要再问：“是你的错吧？”

小狗委屈，撇嘴不说话，屁股上又挨一巴掌，这一下力道很足，打得他忍不住叫出来，更加觉得难过，刚下去的眼泪又要冒头，在尾音带了几声哭腔。他自己的手被金东贤捉了去揉屁股，探了两下摸到穴口，金东贤带着他戳得自己软成浆糊，艰难回笼的理智又被淹没了，他小声喘，用力揽住金东贤的脖子，整个人快挂到金东贤身上，来回地呜呜，拆开来看一半是被迫认错的冤一半是荒天胡地的爽。

金东贤舔一下他的乳头就打一下他的屁股，埋在穴里的手指还要带着他自己搅，作弄得他全身都泛红，屁股尤甚，红肿着发麻，在金东贤眼里像一顿美餐。他索性把人翻过去，亲吻那一片后颈，咬得湿漉漉的，鼓起的裆抵在朴佑镇屁股上，戳得人发抖又不敢挣扎，对着自己的鼓发浪，性器早就湿得一塌糊涂。

真正进去的过程并不顺利，好几下顶得朴佑镇疼得大叫，金东贤伸手去摸了满手的眼泪，又听朴佑镇控诉他的过错：“你、你……呜嗝、你，都是你的错！”

金东贤青筋一跳，干脆直接捅了进去，手掌捂住朴佑镇的叫声，却被朴佑镇的手指甲抠得生疼。他把人捞起来，凑去朴佑镇耳边，亲那些挂满在脸颊上的眼泪，啄几下、复又强调：“是惩罚。佑镇做错了，要学会认错。”

随后是一阵孟浪。金东贤带着狠厉摩擦，又使劲往敏感点上撞，朴佑镇的呻吟起起伏伏，他的眼睛哭得快肿得看不清东西了，也仍旧又眼泪冲出来替他叫屈。正中靶心的快感毁天灭地，他呜咽几下，拖着声音含糊不清地恳求，可金东贤什么时候听过他的话，他只会把天真小狗拽进甜蜜陷阱，裹了蜂蜜再一口吞吃入腹。

朴佑镇尚顾忌身前的鼓，攀着金东贤揽住他小腹的手，整个人靠在身后的怀里，却还是偶尔抓不稳，手险些扑倒了他平日宝贝得不行的鼓。他被维持着一个很难着力的站姿，整个人像风雨里一艘木舟，摇摇晃晃地抓紧一线，只差一点就要被掀翻了。

绷紧的肌肉让一切都更加敏感，扣紧他小腹、玩弄他胸前两乳的手也好、埋在后穴里横冲直撞的性具也好，他被平白放大的五感淹没了，快感尽头有无数双手抓住他的皮肉撒下火种，荒淫无度。

“鼓——我的、我的鼓……”他抓住最后一根浮木，终于在一片呻吟里连成一个完整的短语，扯着求饶。他甚至听见金东贤轻笑一声，在他耳畔震颤几下，还没等他反应过来就带着他坐上了凳子，一下洞穿他的防线，捅进了最深处。

朴佑镇跟着那一下被梗住，接下来的骤雨席卷了他的神经，他只觉得被不断抛上最高峰，性器也跟着心脏狂抖，敏感点被来回摩擦、穴内最深的一点被顶到酸软，他快泣不成声，耳边全是金东贤粗重的呼吸，热气灌进他鼓膜，跟着动作变成了催情良药。

金东贤的指腹骚刮过他的马眼时，他射出的精液甚至挂上了鼓面，零星的白很刺眼，他快羞得死过去，又被金东贤顶得七零八落，呜一声就把金东贤夹得射了他满穴。

他料想结束了，对金东贤又捶又打，被金东贤捉了手缚在身后。委屈卷土重来，他动几下，金东贤的性器就滑了出来，白色的液体涌出来，一塌糊涂。他觉得腿间黏腻，扭头去看金东贤，眼睛里全是羞愤，对着他“你”了半天，最后还是只出来一句“全是你的错”，他反复道都怪你，可金东贤这时又不恼了，伸长了手够到几张纸巾，帮朴佑镇擦腿间的狼藉。

直到朴佑镇胡闹不动了、窝在他怀里咬嘴唇，金东贤才找回一切刚开始时的心情，埋在朴佑镇颈窝里，抱着他一下下顺毛。

“为什么是我的错。”他终于打算问了。

朴佑镇又不说话了，脸甚至比被操时还要红，嗫嚅了半晌也没出来一句话。金东贤却不急，一下又一下亲亲小狗哽住的脖颈，再把玩那颗上下滚动的喉结。

朴佑镇索性不解释了，抓着金东贤的手沉默。他突然探进金东贤指间，扣紧了，再服软：“哥……你还会放手吗。”

金东贤没回答，他只是亲昵地吮吻朴佑镇一侧的颈线。他向来把自己摆在掌控的位置，爱死了朴佑镇这样天生的驯服，柔软得让他流连忘返。

到头来他还是收紧了绳子，喟叹一样揉进朴佑镇心脏里：“怎么还会放呢。”

两人的生活并不像舞台有序，一次错拍就能打乱了感情的节奏，从源头开始乱成一锅粥。

没人愿意深究那晚朴佑镇止不住的眼泪，直到某次朴佑镇终于直白地在舞台上对回头的金东贤宣泄欲望，汗水狂欢，小狗赢得一分，两个口型就把金东贤撞了个粉碎。

“纪念吉他手的第一次舞台失误”，小鼓手一直灿烂到了演出结束——他知道没人能在爱意里保持整洁与得体，而慌乱永远会是第一步。

end.


End file.
